Burnt
by Deathzdaughter121
Summary: Karkat's life has finally fallen into the hands of fate Humanstuck. *Warning: Human trafficking, rape, and abuse* I own nothing.
1. The beginning of the end

Karkat sat in the dark secluded room, breathing in air that he just let out. He couldn't cry, his tears dried long ago. He couldn't struggle, he already gave up that fight. He just sat there, staring out at the void.

The door slowly opened and quickly shut. The air of the other person along with fresh air filled the room. Karkat quickly filled his lungs with the treasure he knew would be gone soon. The unknown in the room took a step towards Karkat and turned on the light above him. The image of Karkat and the man came into view.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." The elder spat, kneeling to Karkat's level. "Must be nice to see another person." He smirked. Karkat stared at the man. His eyes drooped slowly, only picking up a few words the man yelled at him. He threw a small wrapper at Karkat's face.

"Eat it. It'll put some meet on yer scrawny bones." He got behind Karkat and began untying the restraints stained with blood from the better days. Days Karkat actually thought he would finally be killed.

"It's a big day fer ya. You're leavin." Karkat's eyes widened in shock as the man spoke. An escape from this hell. He rubbed at his bruised wrists as he was freed. The man latched his hand to the back of Karkat's hair, pulling him out of the room. He was dragged to a rather large and light room filled with make up artists and various boys and girls just like him. He wanted to cry, but couldn't.

"'Ere ya go Maurice. 'Ave yer way wit 'im." The man thrust Karkat in to the arms of another and left the room. The man that held Karkat smiled down at him and sat him in a cushioned chair.

"Your hair sure is long." Maurice stated, reaching for a pair of sicors. Karkat flinched as the sharp object was plunged down on his head.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Maurice chuckled. He began cutting strands here and there from Karkat's hair. For the first time, he was content. Maurice applied some foundation and a bit of blush to Karkat's before he placed him in line outside the door. Yelling came booming from the large red door infront of him. Cheering soon followed, the next person entered, and the cycle started over. He soon found himself staring at the bright cherry red.

"Our last biding is a young boy. Age 16. He's a bit stubborn but a beauty. And, he's a virgin. Ladies and gentlemen, Karkat Vantas!" Karkat took in a deep breath and walked through the doors. The spot light blinded him as he stepped onto the stage and shuffled over to the center.

"Let's start at 10,000. Do I hear 10,000?" "10,000"  
"20,000!"  
"50,000!" They just kept shouting. It wracked Karkat's brain. He wasn't worth that much. He wasn't worth anything. Then, the fateful words came that would seal him fate.

"80,000 going once. Going twice. -"

"1 million dollars." An unfamiliar voice yelled.

"SOLD!" The announcer yelled in a fit of excitment. The voice's owner stepped forward. He looked up at me through pointed shades as an evil smirk grew on his face.

"Call me bro."

Fuck.


	2. Welcome to level 2

A few people gave Karkat a quick goodbye. Some even hugged him. He walked outside, taking in the fresh air and rain he hasn't felt in a long time. The cool night air felt wonderful. He sighed in content and headed towards the large, disturbingly smuppet decorated, limo. A well dressed man opened the door for him and bowed in respect. Karkat hesitated at first. He hasn't seen the sun in a long time, he barely knows what the outside world is like anymore. He was worried that his new owner would find him a bit ignorant for his age. Karkat tentatively entered the car and sat parallel to his now owner, Bro.

"So how's your life been? Just 16 and sold to a complete stranger, can't imagine ya got a good thing goin' fer ya." His voice had a noticeable country accent to it. He spoke in a laid back tone as he got comfortable in the plush seat. Karkat sat there in silence, staring at the man infront of him.

"Come one, you can tell me. Besides, we'll be living together for awhile anyways." He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. Karkat let out a sigh and looked out the window.

"They came 2 years ago. Took me away from my mother and brother. They beat me senseless every night for the first year. That was when I refused to give up. I struggled and wouldn't let them touch me. Then, I realized, what's the point? I gave up. After that, they came once a month, gave me a granola bar and a water bottle , then leave. I wish they would've killed me." Karkat looked over at Bro, there was no emotion on his face. Nothing.

"Ever hear the news cast 'bout Mom?" Karkat stared up at him blankly.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Right. Anyways. She was an old friend of mine. Drunk and happy all the time. Then, one day, she disappeared. That was 4 years ago. They just found her body a month ago, they indentified her as Mom, for that was all they found." Bro leaned back and sniffled. Sadness was clear on his face. "Her name's Roxy. Roxy Lalonde."

Karkat looked at him for a moment, then quickly turned away.

"How'd she die?"

"She was found by the river. Her head was bashed in and her clothes were gone, all but her signature pick scarf. She had a martini neatly placed in her hand." Bro stopped and looked over at Karkat. Karkat had become extremely tired during Bro's story. He was trying to stay awake out of respect, but was failing miserably. He could feel his eyelids fluttering closed as Bro stopped.

"You can go to sleep." Karkat's brain gave up the battle to stay awake as his eyes shut. He could faintly hear Bro chuckle. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, much." And with that, Karkat's eyes snapped back open as he stared up into Bro's, well, sunglasses. He watched in horror as a sickening sweet smile crawled onto Bro's face.

"Jumpy - huh?" Bro got up and sat beside Karkat, he reached out and ran his thumb along Karkat's jaw-line. He slowly moved closer to the boy.

"How old are you?" Karkat abruptly asked, stalling.

"26." "You know this is pedophilia right? I'm 10 years younger than you."

"I don't care." And with that, Bro crashed their lips together in a sloppy harmony. Karkat stayed frozen. It's not that he was inexperienced, that was quit the opposite. He was just surprised. Bro grabbed Karkat's hands and put them on his waist. He mumbled something unintelligible into the kiss. His hand left Karkat's hair and broke the kiss. He leaned back into the seat.  
"I um uh I uh you wha?" Karkat's words drifted off into a chain of stutters.

The car came to a hault infront of a mansion. Bro got out of the limo and walked over to Karkat's side, opening the door. He offered Karkat his hand, to which he excepted. Bro led him to the front door and opened it, stepping aside for Karkat to enter. The sight was breathtaking. Certainly not what he was expecting.

"The house is beautiful." Karkat's mouth laid agape. Bro wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist.

"I'm glad you like it." Bro kissed the side of Karkat's neck and walked away, leaving Karkat to explore on his own. Not for long though, Bro soon came back with clothes in his hands and a towel.

"Go take a shower tan meet me back here. The bathroom is upstairs, first door on your right." Karkat nodded and quickly headed for the stairs. Excitement and joy filled every vein in his being. He bolted for the bathroom and got into the shower. The hot water cascaded down his body. It felt so good. He hummed, scrubbing off the dirt and grim from years come to pass. The scent of rich vanilla filled his soul with happiness.

After what seemed like forever, he had to get out. The water was turning cold and Bro, dear sweet Bro, was waiting for him downstairs. He threw on the red shirt with a broken record on it with the grey boxers and headed downstairs.

Bro was sitting in the living room talking to some sort of puppet.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Cal." He sighed. "This kid's here now, how am I gonna explain this to Dave? They're practically the same age."

"Bro?" Karkat asked, walking into the living room. Bro snapped his head up to make eye contact. Karkat gasped at the scene. Bro's eyes were like molten eyes of gold. Bro quickly retrieved his glasses. Karkat walked over to him and slowly removed the glasses.

"You have beautiful eyes." Karkat said, leaning in closer than he should. Bro sighed and smiled.

"Bedtime, come on." Bro picked Karkat up bridal style. He all but threw Karkat into bed and tucked him in. Bro took his place next to Karkat and wrapped his arms around Karkat. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Karkat woke up in a happy mood. He unwrapped himself from Bro's arms and got up. Well, he tried to get out of bed. His arm was grabbed by Bro.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bro snapped. Karkat looked down at him with a blank and emotionless expression.

"I was gonna go make breakfast." He responded. Bro yanked him down and sat up.

"No you're not. You're going to return the favor for how nice I was to you last night." Bro latched his hand onto Karkat's hair and pulled. Karkat yipped in pain. Bro smashed their lips together. Lust radiated off of him. Karkat wanted to push away, but he knew that would lead to some sort of pain. So he stayed there, eyes open, staring at the man he thought had saved him, but sent him to another level of Hell. Welcome to level 2.


	3. It's my life

Bro pulled away and grabbed at Karkat's shirt, ironically belonging to Dave. He stopped for a second, 'This is Dave's shirt. What the hell are you doing?!' the rational part of Bro's mind screamed at him. Bro quickly pushed the thought aside as lust began to over take his mind. He forced Karkat into his lap. Karkat gasped in pain. Bro unzipped his pants and almost thrust forward.

"Suck. Now." Bro moaned. Karkat hesitantly took the length in his mouth. It tasted bitter, like all the ones before. But this time WAS different. This time, he wasn't tied down to a chair or bed, he wasn't beaten, there weren't 5 of them being shoved down his throat. No, this time, he could pull away, and he did. Or, he would have if Bro wasn't holding the back of his head in a death grip. Kar hummed protests, but was answered with Bro bucking his hips, causing his cock to touch the back of Karkat's throat. Karkat slowly began bobbing his head, he was forced to due so by Bro pulling and pushing on the back of his head. Then Bro pulled his head off and pushed him.

"Get on your hands and knees." Bro hissed.

"No." Karkat replied with a blank stare. Bro grabbed the riding crop conveniently on his nightstand and thrusts it down on Karkat's back. And if that wasn't enough, Bro quickly lit a cigarette a pressed it hard against various parts of Karkat's body. Pain surged through Karkat's body. He howled out in pure agony. Trails of blood stained the back of Karkat's shirt as he was whipped again. Good thing the shirt is red.

Bro continued the assault, each time he heard the delicious crack of the whip against Karkat's back bruised skin, his smile grew wider. Karkat, realizing the only way for the pain to stop was for him to obey. He slowly got onto his hand and knees. Bro stopped. Disappointment filled his face as he set the crop aside.

He lashed out at Karkat's clothes, tearing them to shreads. Dave won't be happy, but Bro'll get new ones to replace the tatters of clothes that were now scattered on the bed. Bro positioned himself at Karkat's entrance and fully entered with one sharp thrust of his hips. Karkat yelled in pain.

"STOP!" Karkat begged, feeling as though his insides were being torn apart.

"Oh shut the fuck up. You like this don't you, you fucking slut." Bro pulled all the way out and thrust back in. He could see the blood falling from Karkat's entrance and Bro's pre-cum mixing in beautiful, perfect harmony before falling onto the white sheets below, staining then an odd off red color. Tears began to fall from Karkart's face as he was penetrated. He sputtered up blood and felt the disgusting feeling of his tears and blood runing down his face.

Bro came with a grunt after two more agonizing thrusts.

"Bro?" A monotone voice echoed through the mansion.

"Fuck." Bro whispered, but all he could do was pull out before the source of the voice came walking into the room. He was a teenage boy, around 16, with platinum blonde hair, styled hair. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with the same broken record symbol as the one Karkat was wearing, that's now in shreads on the bed.

"Bro, what the FUCK are you doing?" The boy yelled, breaking his 'cool kid' persona.

"Dave listen, I can explain-"

"No. I don't wanna hear any of your bullshit. I know you didn't find him on the road and I know he's not a friend of yours, I've meet all them. So, where did you buy him?" Dave leaned against the door sill, anger present on what was shown from his sunglasses covered face.

"The usual place." Bro stated, getting off the bed and zipping up his pants. Dave huffed in annoyance and walked over to Karkat.

"Come on, get up." He said, exstending his hand for Karkat to take. Karkat sat up and tentatively took Dave's hand. He got off the bed with Dave's assistance.

"Bro, go get him clothes." Dave demanded, venom thick in his voice.

"I don't take orders from you." Bro spat back.

"NOW!" Dave yelled. Bro nonchalantly left the room and headed across the hall.

"So, what did he do to you?"

"Riding crop and he burnt me with a cigarette."

"Huh, the cigarettes new. Name?"

"Karkat Vantas." He stated, the sound of his own name felt strange on his tounge.

"Don't worry Karkat, I'll get you out of here." Bro returned with clothes from Dave's room and threw them at Karkat. Karkat quickly put on the clothes and stood next to Dave.

"He's leaving."

"Like hell." Bro grabbed at his backpocket and pulled out a dagger. Dave simply reached into his candy red backpack and pulled out a broken sword. The game, dear reader, is on. Bro was the first to attack, charging Dave with the small dagger in hand. He thrust it forward, aiming at Dave's chest. Dave flash - stepped and swung at Bro fro. behind. This went on for a minute or two before Karkat decided it would be a good time for him to high tail it the hell out of there. Karkat ran out of the room and closed the door. He somehow managed to find the front door and leave.

Just his luck, it was raining. Karkat ran as far as he could from the hell that was created from that house. He found a small alley way and hid behind a dumpster.

This was his life from now on 


	4. Welcome to Palace Eridan

Karkart lazily opened his eyes. Light almost blinding him as it seeped into his eyes. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the unwelcome light. He ached all over and his head's pounding was in tune with the pounding in his chest.

"I don't think sleeping next to this dumpster is the best idea, but it is ironic." A familiar monotone voice chuckled. Karkat looked up at the sound of the voice to find Dave smirking at him.

"Thanks, for, you know, 'saving me.'" Dave helped Karkat up and lightly patted his back, as a sign of friendship.

"No problem. I got a friend who owes me big time. So, you can stay there until you get yourself back up on your feet."

"But, I'm on my feet already." Karkat stared at him with a puzzled look.

"It's just a phrase, I didn't mean it literally. God this is ironic." Dave laughed and walked East, out of the alleyway with Karkat following close behind. He didn't know anything about his surroundings and it frightened him, but at the same time, it made him feel empowered. As he stepped out if the alleyway, all the negative thoughts melted away. It was a nice sunny day, the faint calls of birds could be heard in the distance, the smell of rain was strong in the air, everything was content. For the first time in 2 years of being in that hell, Karkat was free. The Sun felt like heaven on his newly washed skin.

It didn't take long before they were in front of a light violet house with a bright red and blue door.

"Yo, Sol! Open up!" Dave yelled, pounding on the poor door. Each pound went straight to Karkat's head, causing it to feel heavier and ache terribly.

"Goddamnit Dave, will you th'top banging on my door! You're giving me a headache." The door slowly opened, reveling a bot, around 18 with jet black, messy hair, he wore glasses slightly tinted red and blue, he also had blue eyes. His attire consisted of a yellow and black striped jacket with a black shirt, red and blue headphones hung around his neck, and black jeans.

"Who the hell i'th thi'th." The boy asked, leaning against the door sill, annoyance clear on his face.

"His name's Karkat. He's yours." Dave basically pushed Karkat into Sollux's arms, reluctantly, Sollux caught him.

"Are you th'eriou'th!" Sollux yelled in Karkat's ear. A feeling of sadness and disappointment ran over Karkat, no one wanted him, of course, who wants a pop culture retarded child that's completely broken in both the mental and physical sense.

"Yep, you owe me man. Remember, I helped you out with -"

"Aradia and Feferi, Iknow, god, fine. But thi'th i'th the ONLY time I'm doing thi'th, got it?"  
"Thanks." And with that, Dave was gone.

"Th'o, KK..." Sollux started.

"Karkat." He corrected, venom slightly in his voice.

"Whatever. Th'o what'th up with you? Why the hell did Dave dump you here?"

"Humantrafficing, or at least that's what Dave calls it, is it the right word?" Sollux smiled slightly but quickly went back to his poker face. His face then showed a bit of concern, but just like the smile, it quickly vanished.

"Geez, th'orry 'bout that. Mu'tht have th'ucked. Th'o I gue'th Bro bought you, raped you, and now you're here." Karkat, shocked, swiftly nodded. Before he could ask Sollux how he could possibly know of his misfortune, Sollux answered it for him.

"He doe'th thi'th really often. Well, Bro buy'th people often. Dave normally doe'thn't th'end them here though. Did you run away?" Sollux asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah."

"Well, welcome to my humble abode. Don't touch any of my th'uff and we th'oud be co-"

"SOL!" A voice yelled from upstairs.

"Ug. WHAT DO YOU WANT ED?!" All that could be seen was violet flying down the stairs.

"Sol! Look I havve a vvery bad problem and - wwho's this?" A bot, probably 17, stood infront of Karkat. He wore a long sleeved black shirt, despite the weather (seriously, these people dress like it's winter outside) and a black/blue striped pants. He had, probably, a dosen rings on both hands. His hair was slicked back and had a single highlight of violet, contrasting the black. His appearance screamed 'I'm better then everything and everyone should be graced to be in my presence.'

"Thi'th i'th KK. He'th going to be living with me for a while." Karkat felt the need to correct the fact that his name wasn't 'KK', but the other didn't give him the chance.

"Wwhat?! You're kiddin' me right? There's no wway he's livving wwith us!" The boy basically threw a tantrum.

"ED, calm, the fuck, down. He'th th'taying with u'th, and that'th final." ED huffed and stormed off towards the kitchen.

"Well, um, he seems very -"

"Childi'thh, full of him'thelf, a fucking pompou'th a'thhole? Ye'th that'th what he i'th."

"Then why -"

"Doe'th he live with me? He'th my boyfriend. We bought thi'th place together, th'o, you have to an'thwer to him too. He'th name'th Eridan by the way."

"Oh, okay." As if on queue, Eridan regally graced us with his presence.

"Wwell, if you're goin' ta livve here, I havve a feww rules. 1.) Sol is off limits 2.) I am off limits 3.) Don't touch any of our stuff 4.) Wwelcome, you are noww our maid."

"ED -"

"No, Sol, those are the rules, and I expect them to be followwed. Noww, there's a pile of dirty laundry upstairs that need to be wwashed. Get to it noww. Chop, chop." Eridan then left the room with a flick of his hair. Karkat looked over at Sollux who had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Th'orry, I gue'th rule'th are rule'th, and there'th no changing hi'th mind once he'th laid down the law. Think'th he'th f'n royalty and that we should all be ble'thed to be in hi'th pre'thence." Sollux did a mocking bow towards the kitchen. "Welcome to hi'th palace kind th'ir. The laundry await'th for you up'thari'th." Karkat laughed as Sollux bowed towards him and took his hand.

"I hope you find your job at Palace Eridan mo'tht enjoyable." Sollux leaned down and kissed Karkat's hand before they both burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Thanks." Karkat said, calming himself from the fit of laughter. He hasn't laughed like that in a long time.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay here, I honestly thought you were going to throw me out."

"Well, I do owe Dave, and you have no where el'the to go, th'o."

"I'll go start the laundry." Karkat chuckled, heading towards the stairs.

"You don't have to."

"It's fine. Rules are rules." Karkat headed up the stairs with a bit of pep in his step. He felt empowered and happy. For once in his life he felt pure happiness.

"Welcome to Palace Eridan."


End file.
